Receptacles and jacks may be provided in assemblies that are flush mounted on a work surface. In some assemblies, the receptacles and jacks are provided on an assembly surface that is substantially level with the work surface. While this type of configuration provides easy access to the receptacles and jacks, it creates an obstruction on the work surface when plugs and connectors are inserted into them. In other assemblies, the receptacles and jacks are provided on an assembly surface that is recessed from the work surface. While this type of configuration allows inserted plugs and connectors to be disposed in a recess below the work surface, it makes access to the receptacles and/or jacks more difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved assembly.